


Sardonyx gives Anon a faceful of ass

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Macro/Micro, Smut, pic related is that of a male but the writing is still gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: [Originally posted on /co/. Inspired by a VERY suggestive piece drawn by an anonymous illustrator, which is embedded here.]
Relationships: Sardonyx (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sardonyx gives Anon a faceful of ass

>ywn encounter a giant four-eyed woman with her onigiri-shaped hair  
>ywn muster up the courage to start up a conversation with her  
>ywn enjoy an interesting conversation on how amazing she is, further fueling her ego  
>ywn eventually attempt to flirt, despite her being more than twice the height of you  
>ywn be caught off guard by her responding in an all too friendly manner  
  
File: sardommyx.png (284 KB, 902x944)  
  
  
>ywn have her rear press you up against the nearest wall  
>ywn feel her grind you up against the wall, feeling the softness of her two soft cheeks enveloping around your waist  
>ywn feel the wall cracking behind you, which is thankfully a result of the wall being particularly weak rather than your hips shattering  
>ywn succumb to the giant woman's rather dramatic seduction  
  
>ywn be brought into a private room  
>ywn be brought onto a stage with "Sardonyx Tonight" presented in bright letters  
>ywn see a cloud burst into your face, with a bed standing in its place  
>ywn have yourself lowered onto said bed  
>ywn see a flash of light before you're met with her nude chocolate posterior  
>ywn feel her ass press down against your face, amplified by the weight of her entire being  
>ywn feel her soft and squishy skin at full force, no longer being restrained by the barriers of her clothing  
>ywn try to eat her ass out, squishing your head into the tight confines of her cheeks  
>ywn hear her respond with a gasp, followed by a trembling giggle  
>ywn hear the audience laugh with her, feeling only mildly concerned considering the fact that you're getting a faceful of ass right now  
>ywn feel her two ginormous lumps begin to contract against your head  
>ywn realize that it's getting harder to breathe  
>ywn persist regardless, determined to satisfy her  
>ywn...  
>ywn.....  
  
>...  
  
>ywn wake up in your bed with a mild headache  
>ywn see a piece of paper with what appeared to be two separate phone numbers

  



End file.
